Costume Mayhem
by orlyluv
Summary: After being set up on a blind date with two nerd’s dressed as Will and Jack on Halloween, fate works in the favor of Julie and Rachel when people start turning into their costumes.
1. Chapter 1

Julie sat slumped on her couch as her friend and roommate Rachel tried to comfort her.

"Come on cheer up maybe these guys Arabella set us up with are hot." Rachel said on a positive note.

Julie gave her a doubtful look, "have you seen the guys she's friends with?"

"No, but she always dates hot guys, I mean look at her boyfriend Peter, he is fine."

Julie shrugged at this as Rachel continued, "And if you don't like the guy we can still have fun at the party."

Julie slouched deeper into the couch saying, "I just want to pig out in front of the TV till I get fat and no one would want me anymore."

"No, what you need to do is find a really hot guy to show Kyle that you're too good for his loser ass." Rachel said.

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen." Julie said sulking.

"It's not if you keep thinking that way. You're better than this, better than him. He was no good for you, I told you that when you first started dating him." Rachel said trying to cheer her up, "Now come on they'll be here soon."

"Don't make me go to that lame party." Julie pleaded as Rachel pulled her off the couch and led her to her room.

"It's a costume party it'll be fun." Rachel said as she opened Julie's closet.

"First of all, I don't have a costume. Second, I don't do costume parties and third I don't feel like partying because to party you need to be happy and that's the last thing I am." Julie said as she threw herself on the bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, then we can go to a movie or something."

This got Julie a bit excited, "Yeah, we can go see Pirates of the Caribbean again."

"Glad you're feeling better."

"There is nothing a little Jack Sparrow can't cure." Julie said smiling for the first time that evening. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"That must be our dates." Rachel said heading back to the living room to answer the door, with Julie following. She opened the door and there stood their dates in full costumes of Will and Jack from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Speaking of pirates." Rachel said between fits of giggles.

"Are you Rachel and Julie?" the one dressed as Will asked.

They looked at each other debating whether to lie and say they had the wrong apartment. Their dates looked like they'd never been on a date in their lives. They had to be the biggest nerds they'd ever seen. Finally, deciding it would be rude to send them packing, Rachel answered them, "Yeah that's us. So you must be Zack and George."

"Yeah, that's us, I'm Zack and this is George." The one dressed as Will said. "Why aren't you guys wearing costumes?"

"Change of plans." Rachel said.

"We decided to see a movie instead; I hope you guys don't mind." Julie informed them.

"We don't mind." George said quickly staring at Julie.

"Great." Rachel said.

"So what movie are we going to see?" George asked. Rachel and Julie looked at them and almost laughed.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Julie answered.

"Arabella said you guys liked that movie. Its how we decided on our costumes." Zack told them.

"We figured as much." Rachel mumbled. "Why don't you guys come in, we'll leave in a few minutes."

"Alright." George said as he and Zack came in and sat on the couch.

"We'll be right back." Julie said dragging Rachel to the kitchen.

"I'm going to kill Arabella." Julie said irritably.

"Oh come on Julie, their nice, give them a chance." Rachel said smiling.

"I cannot wait till this night is over."

Suddenly the lights went off making the apartment pitch black. Rachel screamed in fright as she clutched onto Julie's shoulder.

"What was that?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"I don't know but let's check on the guys." Julie said as she blindly led them to the living room.

"Zack? George?" Rachel called out.

They heard something smash, then someone with a very familiar voice mutter a very familiar word, "Bugger."

**AN: This story was just for fun, but we decided 'what the heck, let's post it!' We got the idea from one of the episodes of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. To all you readers and reviewers of 'Unintended' that story will be updated…sometime…soon. lol! Anywho tell us what ya think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Julie and Rachel turned so they were facing what they assumed was the other in the dark. Just then the lights went back on. They turned back so they were facing where the voice came from. What they saw left them speechless, with their mouths gaping open and eyes bulging out. Standing in their living room looking equally astonished were Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, the real things not Zack and George. Rachel and Julie turned towards each other again.

"Um, is it just me or are Jack and Will standing in our apartment?" Julie said unnaturally calm for such a situation.

"Where are we Jack?" Will asked in a hushed tone.

Rachel clutched Julie's arm and screamed in shock to see the man of her dreams standing in their living room. Julie just stared straight ahead at Jack.

"Would you stop screaming?" Jack yelled and when Rachel finally did he asked, "Who are you and where are we?"

"I'm Rachel and this is Julie and you're in our living room." Rachel shrieked then turned back to Julie, "They're in our living room!"

"I see that." Julie said still staring at Jack.

"Why am I the only one freaked about this, why aren't you screaming?" Rachel shrieked as she shook Julie.

Julie tore her gaze away from Jack and shrugged Rachel off saying, "You did enough screaming for the both of us, just relax." She placed her hands on her shoulder and said, "Breath, just breath."

Rachel nodded and took slow shallow breaths to calm her nerves.

"Excuse me, but you said our names before, do you know who we are?" Will asked seriously.

"Of course they know who I am." Jack said arrogantly, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't know why they'd know you though."

"Jack this is serious," Will said not amused, "How do you know us?"

Rachel began to breath quickly now and whispered to Julie, "What do we do?"

"Answer them." Julie whispered back.

"But it can't be them." Rachel said in a whisper. "They are from a movie, this can't be real."

"Then how would you explain this." Julie said pointing over at them.

"I don't know."

"That's because it really is them, now say something." Julie said pushing her forward.

Rachel looked at them and garbled, "Uh…uh...uh."

"Is she trying to tell us something?" Jack asked Will.

"I believe so." Will said looking at Rachel curiously.

"I can't do it Julie, they're talking about me." Rachel said running behind her.

Julie was about to say something to them when a thought struck her, "Where did George and Zack go?"

"I don't know," Rachel said then they both turned to each other at the same time, "You don't think…"

"I don't know, they were dressed like them." Julie said as they turned their attention back to Will and Jack.

Having enough of their chatter Jack stepped forward and said, "As much as I want to watch you ladies guess who we are or who we aren't, I have much obliging business to attend elsewhere."

"And what business is that?" Julie asked looking at him curiously.

"That doesn't concern you." Jack said then turned to Will, "What are you doing here, wherever here is, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be ferrying souls to the other side or some nonsense?"

"Well…" Will said seeming to think about this, "Yes, I should be."

"And you should be looking for the fountain of youth." Julie said smirking at Jack.

Jack cocked his head to the side and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Uh…" Julie didn't know how to answer that without making them think she was crazy, she shrugged to herself figuring it was inevitable anyway, "I've seen the movie three times already."

Will and Jack exchanged confused looks before Jack said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They don't know what a movie is; they're from the 18th century." Rachel whispered hastily to Julie.

"They're not from the 18th century; they're from a Disney movie." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"But they don't know that."

"Should we explain that to them?" Julie said looking over at them as they waited impatiently for an answer.

"How do you explain a movie to a pirate?"

"Hmm…good point. I guess the only way is to show them."

"You're not seriously thinking what I think your thinking." Rachel said quickly.

"Well we were going to go see it anyway, why not just bring them along?" Julie said shrugging.

"Because…because it's weird." Rachel gasped out looking between Jack and Will who looked back at them strangely.

Julie ignored her friend and stepped forward and announced in a Barbossa type way, "Gent's, let's take a walk to the movies!"

Jack and Will continued to look at them strangely. "Will that help us get back?" Will asked finally.

"How much do you know about movies?" Julie asked.

"Nothing at all." Will answered.

"Then yeah, it'll help you get back." Julie said then looked at Rachel who was glaring at her, "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where exactly are we?" Jack asked as he walked along side them staring up at the tall buildings.

"Hartford, Connecticut." Julie answered.

"Connecticut you say." Jack said thoughtfully, "How did we get all the way up there?"

"I have a theory, not sure that it's accurate cause it makes no sense. Then again none of this makes any sense." Julie said shaking her head.

"Well let's hear this insane theory." Will said eagerly.

"I think you are actually Zack and George, who were our dates that were dressed as the two of you, and somehow you got turned into the costumes that you were wearing." Julie said in one long breath.

"You might just be madder than Jack." Will said in disbelief.

"That would explain why Zack and George were gone when you guys appeared." Rachel said agreeing with what Julie said. They continued on walking until Jack and Will stopped to stare at a car as it drove by.

"What was that thing?" Jack asked waving his arm in the direction it went.

Julie laughed and said, "It's called a car, it's what we use to get around places."

"Is that what we're using to get to this movie?" Will asked as he began walking again.

"No, we're walking; the movie theater is only a few blocks from here." Rachel said looking at him, unable to look away in fear that he would disappear. They turned the corner and all four stopped in their tracks as they saw a gorilla chasing after a Teletubbie. Then when they thought things couldn't get any weirder Superman flew down out of nowhere wrestling the gorilla until he managed to knock it out. All four of them stared at the scene before them in complete shock and confusion.

"Julie?"

"Yeah, I saw it too." Julie confirmed as she took a few steps back bumping into Jack. He put his hands on her shoulders steadying her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the movies after all." Rachel said fearfully, "It looks like George and Zack weren't the only ones to turn into their costumes."

"We have to keep going; she said going there would help Jack and I get back." Will said determinedly.

"She lied to you; she just wanted you to…" Rachel started but then received a blow in the stomach from Julie to shut her up.

They continued back to the apartment till something in their path stopped them. In front of them was a man wearing what looked like human skin as a mask, he moved towards them, violently swinging a chainsaw. Julie screamed, "Run! It's freakin' Leatherface!"

Jack and Will quickly drew their swords, ready to engage in combat with the madman.

"That won't do any good. Run!" Julie said grabbing both of them, ready to drag them back to the apartment.

"I bet this will." Jack said taking out his pistol. He shot him right between the eyes making Rachel scream in horror.

"Jack, come on." Julie yelled grabbing is arm and pulling him away

Police sirens filled the streets making them run faster to the apartment. On the way they ran passed a real cowboy, a princess, and Wolverine from X-men.

When they got back in the apartment they locked the door and just to be safe moved a bookcase in front of it.

"Do you have another way out incase something gets in?" Will asked planning for the worst.

"We have a fire escape in the kitchen." Rachel told him.

"Will you show me?"

"Sure," Rachel said getting up and leading him to the kitchen.

She opened the window and gestured Will to stick out his head out. He hesitantly did and asked, "Have ever gone down this?"

"No, we never had too." Rachel said as she too stuck her head out.

"Hopefully we won't have to tonight." Will said then he closed and locked the window.

Meanwhile, back in the living room while Rachel showed Will the fire escape, Jack came and sat very close to a very nervous and freaked out Julie.

"We're alone," He said leaning in closer to her face as she turned to look at him, causing her to lean back. His breath smelled strongly of rum. Julie held her breath as he leaned in closer still.

"Jack?"

"Yeah love?" Jack said as he brought his hand up to gently caress her cheek.

"Your breath stinks" Julie said laughing. Before he had a chance to reply Rachel and Will walked back into the room. Julie quickly pushed Jack away from her.

"Alright Julie, what are we going to do?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"About what?" Julie asked truly confused.

"Oh I don't know; look around at what's happening." Rachel yelled in irritation.

"I don't know what we should do. What can we do?" Julie said equally irritated.

"Ladies, calm down. You can't let what's happening come between you." Will said trying to calm them.

"Really, where do you get those lines, can you say CORNY?" Julie said.

"Hey, don't talk about Will like that, he is just in touch with his feelings unlike Jack." Rachel said standing up for Will.

"That's cause Jack's not a eunuch." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"Do you smell that?" Rachel asked scrunching her nose. "It smells like something's burning."

"Hey, where did Jack go?"

**AN: ****To the people who have reviewed the last two chapters, Blue Rose of the Full Moon, PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood, RaphaelFanGirl101, luckyloser07, K.D. Sparrow….YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! You other people need to review and tell us what you think….please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello again!! We are only updating this quick cuz of the freakin hilarious reviews. To the reviewers, you guys are freakin awesome!!!! Send us some advice on the story, tell us who we should add, what villains, etc. THANKS!!**

"AHHHH!!!" Jack was heard screaming. Will, Julie, and Rachel all turned to see Jack running and screaming out of the kitchen, flailing his arms, as black smoke began to fill the room.

"Oh my god the kitchens on fire!" Rachel screamed. "Julie quick, grab the fire extinguisher!"

"I cant it's under the kitchen sink." Julie said panicking.

"Then call 911!" Rachel yelled to her. Julie grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Jack, Will move the bookcase away from the door so we can get out."

"Damn it! I keep getting a busy signal." Julie said panicking even more.

"What?!?! Are you kidding me?!?!" Rachel yelled furiously.

"Jack, what the hell did you do in there?" Julie asked as she continued trying to call 911.

"Nothing," Jack said looking around innocently.

"Jack, get over here and help me move this." Will yelled.

The fire began to spread, making them step back. Rachel ran over to the couch to grab a pillow, she tried to smother the fire with it but failed miserably. It was far too big and out of control at this point. Will and Jack finally moved the bookcase out of the way, they yelled at the girls to run out. Julie was ready to run out but turned to see if Rachel was following her. She was still trying to fight the flames with the blackened pillow.

"Rachel, we got to go!" Julie yelled. Rachel hesitated for a moment but soon dropped the pillow and ran out of the apartment with them.

Once they got outside Rachel turned to Jack furiously, "You set our apartment on fire!"

"I didn't mean to," Jack said shrinking back. "I was only looking for rum."

"Rum!?" Rachel repeated stepping closer to Jack angrily. Jack took a few steps back.

"I tried to put it out, but it just got bigger." Jack said as Rachel continued to move closer.

"Rachel, please don't hurt Jack. I'm sure it was only an accident." Julie said stepping in between them.

"I don't care if it was only an accident! Either way we're homeless now, thanks to him!" She screamed.

"We can work it out… somehow." Julie calmly said while the building in front of them soon was engulfed by fire. Rachel looked like she was going to say something else but was too angry to speak.

"What are we going to do now?" Will asked, "We can't stay out here."

"We're gonna have to find somewhere else to stay." Julie said stating the obvious.

"We should start moving; the fire might attract unwanted attention." Will said starting to walk away from the burning building. Julie pulled Rachel away from the scene and placed an arm around her telling her everything would be fine. They all stayed close together as they walked down the street. The smallest sounds making them jumpy and alert.

"God I hate this." Rachel mumbled as she moved closer to Will's side.

A howl was heard making everyone jump. Julie grabbed Jack's arm, clinging to him.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel shrieked.

"It sounded like a wolf." Julie answered looking around.

"Last time I checked there weren't any wolves in Hartford." Rachel said through clenched teeth. They heard it howl again and this time it sounded closer.

"We need to find somewhere to go quickly." Julie said holding tightly onto Jack's arm, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Suddenly something jumped out in front of them. It was a werewolf. It growled at them showing its many, sharp and pointy teeth as it moved toward them slowly. Will and Jack took out their swords as they backed away slowly. Will thrust his sword forward, angering the beast. It swiped at the sword with its huge claws, knocking it out of Will's hands then lunged forward at Will. Rachel screamed covering her eyes. Just before it reached Will, Jack plunged his sword through the werewolf's chest, killing it.

It coughed its last breath dropping to the ground with a thud. Rachel uncovered her eyes and ran to Will's side saying, "Will, are you hurt? Did it bite you?"

Will shook his head and answered, "I'm fine."

"You're so brave." Rachel said as she hugged him tightly.

"I was the one who killed the bloody thing." Jack complained.

"After burning down our apartment," Rachel said, still angry at him.

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for Jack, Will would've been eaten by that thing." Julie said coming to Jack's defense.

"Yeah, what she said." Jack said smugly.

"If it wasn't for Jack, we would still be in the apartment safe, and not out her almost being eaten by werewolves." Rachel countered.

Julie seemed to think about that for a minute before turning to Jack with an apologetic look, "She does have a good point."

"Let's keep going before something else comes out and tries to eat us." Rachel said.


End file.
